


Day 2: Naked Kisses

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Day 2, M/M, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, naked kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: He kisses up Steve’s jaw, over his chin until he finally hits his lips. Their noses bump together ever so slightly, and they chuckle as they reposition themselves, Tony tilting his head in a more comfortable angle for the both of them. Steve runs his tongue over Tony’s bottom lip until he opens his mouth just enough for Steve to slip his tongue in.





	Day 2: Naked Kisses

“Jesus Christ you are so hot.” Steve moans when Tony’s lips attach to his neck. Tony just grins devilishly up at him through dark lashes and licks his lips. He kisses up Steve’s jaw, over his chin until he finally hits his lips. Their noses bump together ever so slightly, and they chuckle as they reposition themselves, Tony tilting his head in a more comfortable angle for the both of them. Steve runs his tongue over Tony’s bottom lip until he opens his mouth just enough for Steve to slip his tongue in. Tony moans and Steve takes the opportunity to flip them over so he’s looming over Tony’s frame. They’re both in their underwear, so Steve takes the moment to fix that. 

“God, Steve.” Tony gasps as he feels Steve’s cock against his belly. “Did I do that to you, slugger?” Tony rolls his hips against Steve’s and relishes as Steve lets out a shaky breath, feeling rather proud that he’s able to make Steve react like that.

“Yeah,” He huffs, his mind short circuiting with the friction Tony is supplying. “Sometimes it’s hard to focus when you’re around. I had to run _a lot_ before we got together,” Steve presses a hot kiss to the base of Tony’s throat. Tony stops breathing for a second because Steve’s tongue is doing something delicious to his skin. Steve licks the mark he left on his neck and moves back to Tony’s face. Tony smiles up at him, blushes, and flickers his eyes to Steve’s perfect, plump lips.

It didn’t take Tony long to learn that Steve is a very good kisser. He kisses like he’s weighing all his options; very methodical and almost practiced, like he has a lot riding on one kiss. It’s kind of endearing, really. Though it feels as though Steve needs it to be perfect or the ground will fall out from under him. Not that Tony minds, because he knows just how attentive Steve is when he’s kissing, but he wants sloppy kisses sometimes. Wants him to plant a wet one on the corner of his mouth as they fuck, or use too much tongue and teeth and be clumsy for once. 

Tony’s thoughts are cut off as Steve does something dirty with his hips and causes Tony to open his mouth and let out a sensual moan that he would usually be embarrassed by. 

“Y’know, you should really keep doing that.” Tony says grinding his hips up. “I swear you are going to kill me.” Steve chortles, pressing Tony harder into the mattress. Tony’s eyes are dark and Steve growls, biting his shoulder then promptly kissing the mark. “When you fuck me to death, you have to tell the team.” Steve winces, lips stilling around Tony’s left nipple. 

“ _Please_ don’t talk about them when we’re, well, y’know.” Steve blushes and rolls his hips for emphasis. Tony throws his head back, cock heavy against his stomach, twitching with interest. 

“Why don’t you make me, Captain?” Tony waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Steve rolls his eyes and presses his lips to Tony’s once more. 

“You’re so mouthy.” Steve accentuates each word with a kiss to both of Tony’s cheeks before planting one on his lips. Tony wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and grins. 

“I guess you’ll just have to shut me up.” Steve kisses him on the mouth and sighs into it, and Tony effectively stops talking. There’s no passion, no need behind the kiss. Just a simple desire to feel Tony’s velvety soft lips on his. It makes him see stars, nonetheless. Steve smiles into the kiss before pulling away. 

“That’s all it takes to get you to shut up?” Steve asks bemusedly. Tony shrugs, lunges for his lips once more. “I’ll have to remember that.” Steve murmurs, deepening the kiss. And neither of them say much after that.


End file.
